warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bristlefrost/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Alderheart goes to check on the queens in the nursery, and finds Ivypool curled around her three kits, who snuggle into her stomach. Fernsong, the father, sits beside his mate, proudly looking at his kin. Ivypool tells Alderheart that she's chosen names already, and introduces her daughters, Bristlekit and Thriftkit, and her son, Flipkit. Alderheart tells the queen that her kits are beautiful, his resentment vanishing, and bends down to check the kits quickly. :He asks whether or not their feeding is regular, prompting a cheerful reply from Ivypool, who says her litter doesn't stop feeding, her dark blue eyes gleaming. Fernsong adds that he can't be happier, and neither can his mate; Ivypool goes on to talk about her sister Dovewing, and when she had left, all she felt was betrayal and anger. The silver-and-white tabby admits that now she has her own kits, she can understand what's truly important. After finishing their conversation, Alderheart notices Cinderheart gazing over at Ivypool and her litter with an affectionate gaze. :After learning that Briarlight is ill, the ginger tom knows all too well they need to get her away from the nursery and the vulnerable kits. Alderheart manages to get the she-cat away, but not long after, Briarlight dies of the sickness, and Jayfeather blames himself. He says that she must've contracted it from him as he helped with Ivypool's kitting, but Alderheart reassures him that it wasn't his fault. He notes that Ivypool and her kits might have died without a medicine cat, so Jayfeather did all he could to help. :A quarter moon later, Alderheart observes the kittypet, Velvet, pad around camp, before stopping to look at Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit playing and tumbling. :As Dovewing, now a ShadowClan cat, but once ThunderClan, pays her old home a visit, Ivypool shoots forward, greeting her sister happily. Her kits squirm after, and they sniff the newcomers curiously as their mother reunites with their aunt. Dovewing asks if the kits are Ivypool's, and the tabby she-cat introduces Bristlekit and her siblings to Dovewing's kits, Lightkit, Shadowkit, and Pouncekit. Lightkit touches noses with Bristlekit, saying that the kits are small, unlike her and her littermates. :Ivypool corrects the young kit, telling her that Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are only a few days old, and their eyes opened just earlier; Pouncekit gratefully states that it's nice to have kin. However, despite Dovewing's joyous return with Ivypool, when she breaks news of living in ShadowClan, her sister gathers her kits, then turns her back on the pale gray she-cat. As Dovewing departs, Ivypool still doesn't look at her, staying with her kits. The Raging Storm :When Dovewing visits ThunderClan as part of a patrol to check on Puddleshine, Bristlekit notices her and pushes past Ivypool to get a look at her. Bristlekit wonders why they would not be allowed to talk to Dovewing, and tells the older she-cat that while Ivypool says Dovewing came to visit her and her littermates, she does not remember it. :Bristlekit is excited to know she has ShadowClan kin, and when Flipkit asks if they can go and see their kin and live in ShadowClan, Bristlekit and her siblings are hushed by their mother, Ivypool, saying that cats are loyal to the Clan they were born in. Bristlekit points out that Dovewing was not loyal to ThunderClan. :Later, Bristlekit asks about the old Tigerstar, saying that she learned that the old Tigerstar murdered Firestar. She worries that all Tigerstars are murderers, but her mother assures her that Graystripe was only telling a tale, shooting an uneasy look at Daisy as she does this. Bristlekit protests, saying that Graystripe knew Tigerstar, but Ivypool didn't, but her protests are silenced by Ivypool, who sends her away to play with her littermates. :When Alderheart returns from ShadowClan, Bristlekit dashes from the nursery to meet him and asks about ShadowClan and what his life was like there. Alderheart noses Bristlekit and her siblings away, saying that he would tell them later. Ivypool ushers her kits back into the nursery, worried that the damp weather would give Bristlekit greencough. Bristlekit says that warriors going on patrol do not have to worry about greencough, but she obeys her mother and goes back into the nursery den. :Bristlekit, Flipkit, and Thriftkit are excited when the rain falls, because she and her siblings can go and play in puddles. Splashing after her siblings, Bristlekit proudly declares that she can swim, although the water only goes up to her paws. Ivypool reprimands her kits, saying they look like drowned mice, and carries Bristlekit back into the nursery, Flipkit and Thriftkit in tow. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Bristlepaw is now an apprentice with Rosepetal as her mentor. She has romantic feelings for Stemleaf, and hopes he'll notice her despite being an apprentice. While on a patrol, Bristlepaw dives into the freezing lake to rescue Rootpaw who had fallen in. She convinces Rootpaw to let him recovery in their camp, and Stemleaf praises her bravery. Her littermates, Flippaw and Thriftpaw, compliment their sister's courage, and Bramblestar asks her to join a patrol to inform Leafstar what occurred. After Stemleaf admires her catch, Bristlepaw reflects how they'll one day become the strongest pair in ThunderClan. :Bristlepaw frequently visits Rootpaw in the medicine cats' den, and the SkyClan apprentice grows to admire her. She advises him to stay away from Kitepaw and Turtlepaw. Impressed by her apprentice's courage, Rosepetal allows her to take her assessment early. Noticing a lack of prey due to the cold weather, Bristlepaw wonders if she could take it in new-leaf. However, she is determined to prove herself a worthy warrior. She detects a vole across the WindClan border and, despite reflecting she could easily catch it, decides not to break the warrior code. Rosepetal praises her, but still admits Bristlepaw had failed due to not catching any prey. She frets how she'll never become a warrior in time for her and Stemleaf to become mates. :Half a moon later, Bristlepaw is still struggling to catch any prey, though Rosepetal admits every cat was struggling. After overhearing that the medicine cats were struggling to communicate with StarClan, Bristlepaw huffs that they should be worried about the lack of prey, and Jayfeather publicly rebukes her. Deciding the apprentices need to learn more about StarClan, Bramblestar decides to let them come to the Gathering, much to Jayfeather's surprise. She runs into Rootpaw who excitedly chatters how he caught a massive crow for his Clan to feast, much to Bristlepaw's annoyance. :Rootpaw decides to give Bristlepaw a vole as a proper thanks for rescuing him. She attempts to deny his gift, but distantly thanks him and gives the prey to the elders. Thoroughly embarrassed now, Bristlepaw is determined to pass her assessment after Stemleaf teases her about Rootpaw's obvious crush. She wakes up Rosepetal early in the morning and successfully catches a mouse. Her family is beyond thrilled, and Bramblestar names her Bristlefrost. When Stemleaf congratulates her, Bristlefrost finally admits her feelings and wishes to become mates one day. Stemleaf awkwardly reveals he likes Spotfur instead, and believes he saw her as a friend. Heartbroken and humiliated, Bristlefrost goes to her den. Fernsong attempts to comfort his daughter, but she turns him away. :Rosepetal later confronts Bristlefrost for moping after eagerly wanting to become a warrior, and Bristlefrost confesses what occurred. Rosepetal sympathizes with her, since the same thing happened to her, and encourages her she will find someone else to love and to use her skills for the Clan. Bristlefrost and Stemleaf notice Bramblestar's unusually harsh behavior when he leads their hunting patrol, and they carry him back to camp when he collapses. Jayfeather orders her out of the medicine cats' den, but she witnesses Bramblestar reveal his terrible dreams before he faints. :She and several of her Clanmates join WindClan, SkyClan, and RiverClan to attempt to break the ice at the Moonpool, which they believe was severing their connection with StarClan. Rootpaw runs into Bristlefrost, and she apologizes for her prior rude behavior. She confesses she felt like she hadn't done much to help her Clan, but Rootpaw insists she's one of the best warriors he knows. :She and Snaptooth successfully catch a rabbit, and he remarks they made a great team. Bristlefrost is sharply reminded of her feelings for Stemleaf. They overhear Berrynose and Mousewhisker conversing in secret about Bramblestar's ailing health, though Snaptooth's sneeze reveals them. Tigerstar and Shadowpaw arrive with the latter revealing he's received a message from StarClan how to cure Bramblestar. While the medicine cats are skeptical of Shadowpaw's idea, Alderheart has Bristlefrost lead a patrol to gather some borage. She's initially annoyed that Spotfur joined the patrol, though realizes what Stemleaf saw in Spotfur when she saves Bristlefrost from the lake. Though she did gather the borage, it proves fruitless and Squirrelflight agrees to proceed with Shadowpaw's idea. :After Bramblestar's death, Bristlefrost mourns with the rest of her Clan and seeks comfort in Ivypool and Fernsong. When the others are sharing their memories about Bramblestar, Bristlefrost joins in and shares that the proudest day of her life was when Bramblestar made her a warrior. However, Bristlefrost notices his body moving and Bramblestar comes back to life, and joyfully exclaims he's alive. :When Tree insists he and his family should leave the Clans after Bramblestar's unconventional suggestion to punish the codebreakers, Rootpaw internally insists he could never leave Bristlefrost. The Silent Thaw :Bristlefrost cleans up the elders' den with Stemleaf, Spotfur and Thriftear, still dissatisfied with Stemleaf's choice of a partner. Bramblestar begins to act odd and frequently forgets things. The other warriors are unsure of their leader, but Bristlefrost stands up for him, insisting it's just a side effect of losing a life. She asks Squirrelflight and Bramblestar if anything needs to be done, and Bramblestar makes it so she will organize patrols so he can spend more time with Squirrelflight. At a Gathering, Bristlefrost briefly speaks with Rootpaw and Needlepaw teases Rootpaw for his crush on the ThunderClan warrior. :While on a hunting patrol with Lionblaze, Thriftear, Rosepetal, and Dewnose, Bristlefrost comes up with an idea that they should thank StarClan for their catches out-loud in hopes of pleasing StarClan who had still not returned. Rosepetal tells Bramblestar of Bristlefrost's idea after a bountiful catch. Bramblestar gleefully approves of the idea and tasks Bristlefrost with another job: to make sure her Clanmates are following the warrior code to the detail and inform Bramblestar of otherwise. After Bramblestar twists the warrior code so he and Squirrelflight can eat first, Bristlefrost is surprised, but still believes he wants what is best for ThunderClan and for StarClan. :Bristlefrost reports to Bramblestar that some of the cats are still uneasy about the new rules and informs him how Lionblaze and Spotfur accidentally caught prey on WindClan territory. However, she is horrified when Bramblestar banishes Lionblaze from camp and forbids any cat from speaking with Spotfur for a quarter-moon. That night, she catches Stemleaf speaking with Spotfur about Bramblestar, and Stemleaf warns her danger is coming to ThunderClan. She, Molewhisker and Finleap catch Rootpaw sneaking into camp, and her Clanmates accuse Bristlefrost of meeting with him. :Bristlefrost insists she has nothing to do with Rootpaw, even when he lies that he wanted to see her. Bramblestar orders Bristlefrost to guard him, and Rootpaw reveals the real Bramblestar is a ghost and the living Bramblestar is an impostor. Bristlefrost refuses to believe it, but Rootpaw asks her to pass a message to Squirrelflight from Bramblestar's ghost. Her Clanmates confront Bristlefrost about Rootpaw, but she continues to insist she doesn't have feelings for him. She speaks with Squirrelflight and passes on Rootpaw's message, though Squirrelflight initially dismisses it. :After a Gathering, Squirrelflight tries to convince Bristlefrost about the validity of Rootpaw's message due to Bramblestar's odd behavior. Bramblestar speaks with her for an update of their Clanmates, and Bristlefrost reveals Sparkpelt had brought less prey than usual on a recent hunting patrol. Bramblestar confronts her and Sparkpelt admits she was searching for Lionblaze. As punishment, Bramblestar sends Sparkpelt to gather catmint at the abandoned Twoleg nest. Lionblaze returns, and Bramblestar makes he, Jayfeather, and Twigbranch swear an oath of loyalty, to which Bristlefrost still finds fair. However, Sparkpelt returns gravely injured by dogs, and seeing, Bramblestar's cold expression, Bristlefrost realizes he is an impostor. :At a secret meeting of cats with concerns about Bramblestar, Bristlefrost arrives and Twigbranch accuses her of spying on them. However, Bristlefrost admits she also shares concerns and believes they need more support in ThunderClan before they can overthrow Bramblestar's impostor. The others agree Squirrelflight is their best option for their cause. Bristlefrost speaks to Squirrelflight, and she convinces Bramblestar's impostor to let her atone for her codebreaking so she could speak with the other Clans. At a Gathering, Bramblestar's impostor gains support from others that the codebreakers should atone for their crimes and Bristlefrost stares in horror at Rootpaw. Berrynose catches them and accuses them of codebreaking. Bristlefrost denies Rootpaw's feelings when he admits them, and Berrynose makes sure Rootpaw won't act on them. :Bristlefrost later overhears Bramblestar's impostor accusing Squirrelflight of falsifying her atonement, and she cannot recognize the voice. Bramblestar's impostor accuses his mate of being a traitor and exiles her, and Bristlefrost is shocked that the majority of the Clan agrees with him. She dislikes Berrynose as the new deputy, but is pleased she doesn't have to organize patrols anymore. She deeply regrets her earlier obedience to the impostor and silently vows to never rat out her Clanmates again. Bramblestar calls her up and shares new rules for the Clan. She pretends to agree with them, and Bramblestar admits he considered her for deputy but she is too young. He sends her to track Squirrelflight, and Bristlefrost suspects that he's worried about her due to the distracted and anxious look in his eyes. :Bristlefrost meets with Rootpaw at the border and warns him that Bramblestar's impostor is suspicious about her. She also voices her suspicion and confusion about the impostor being worried about Squirrelflight, but Rootpaw brushes it off. He reveals Squirrelflight is in ShadowClan, and she convinces Shadowsight that she knows about the ghost. Squirrelflight insists once Puddleshine and Shadowsight reveal the truth to the other medicine cats, the other Clans will support ShadowClan. Bristlefrost returns to camp and lies that Squirrelflight was in the Twolegplace. Bramblestar's impostor uneasily believes her, but threatens her if he catches her lie. Bristlefrost fears she's not safe in ThunderClan anymore. In the ''Super Editions ''Squirrelflight's Hope :Squirrelflight spots Bristlepaw searching for mice near the edges of camp. Thriftpaw barges into camp exclaiming for her sister and brother. She shows off her large rabbit that she caught and her siblings are very impressed. While Squirrelflight and her patrol help Sunrise to camp, they run into Rosepetal and Bristlepaw, the latter of whom is very defensive about the Sisters. Bramblestar later orders Rosepetal and Bristlepaw to repair the nursery while they wait for StarClan's word. She later insists to Alderheart that Snow and the rest should leave. :She attends a Gathering, and later helps Hollytuft, Squirrelflight, and Flippaw bury the fresh-kill after Larksong falls ill. Hollytuft later takes them hunting for fresh prey. She and her littermates wait anxiously in camp as Sparkpelt also falls ill. Bristlepaw attends Larksong and Flickerkit's vigils. When Squirrelflight visits ThunderClan's camp as a spirit, she spots Bristlepaw and Thriftpaw clearing the elders' den. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : She is briefly mentioned by Fernsong when Dovewing asks how Ivypool and her kits are doing, to which Fernsong replies they are doing well. Category:Detailed history pages